bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Derpinator9001/Advance of Eternity Chapter 2 - Just Touhou Things
'Chapter 2: Just Touhou things' '''-Scene: Suigetsu's Laboratory-' '''Suigetsu:' Right, now to see what this one can do. Suigetsu powers on the White Raven, and the results are promising. Suigetsu has the mech fire off its arm cannon, and has it take off and fly. Suigetsu: Wahahahahaha, that is beatiful. Suddenly, a gap opens behind him. ???: Hello, Sui!! What are you doing? Suigetsu: Not now Kyo, I'm running a test here. Kyo: Ooh! Sounds fun, I think I'll watch. Also, That mech reminds me of Utsuho Reiuji from Touhou project. Man, those games were awesome. Care to build me one that looks like my dear Sanae? Suigetsu: Can you not..... Kyo: Please??? Suigetsu: No. Kyo: awww............ Suigetsu: I was kidding. I do not refuse a request when one says please. Kyo: Yaay!!!!! Suigetsu: Seriously, this guy acts like a 10 year old girl......... Suigetsu then proceeds to have his nanites make a duplicate of White Raven and modify it in such a way that it resembles Sanae Kochiya. Suigetsu: Ah, there we go. Kyo: Oh Thanks so much Sui-kun!!!!! *hugs* Suigetsu: What is wrong with you. Kyo: Nothing much....... Suigetsu's phone then rings, playing "The Gensokyo The Gods Loved cover by Yuuhei Satellite" Kyo:.......... Suigetsu:........... Tell no one of this. Kyo: Hai!!!!! A few minutes later Suigetsu: So apparently I am needed at the Palace. I'll be back in a few hours. You're free to have anything you want from the fridge, but you are not to touch anything else. Kyo: No way, I'm going with you. Suigetsu:........... Kyo: I may act like a child at times but I know what I am. I'm going with you. '''-Scene: Japana Imperial Palace Congressional Hall-' ???: It seems everyone has gathered, as such we will begin the meeting. I'm sure all of you are aware that Suigetsu Shion, Head Director of the Japana Ultimate Research Center and Marika Akabane, General of the Japana Imperial Aerial Self-Defense Force were attacked a few months ago, as stated in one of Marika's Reports. The attacker was apparently a Gigantic ship that was sealed away in the Bloontonium Lab, which is currently under reconstruction. We cannot risk this Ship attacking Japana, as well as the neighboring Aekea Empire. We need a countermeasure to this new monstrosity, two actually, one to counter the ship itself, ad another to minimize the destruction it can cause should we have to fight it. '''Marika:' With my Tsubaki, this should be a piece of cake!! Suigetsu: Iie, my Stingray and White Raven will handle this. ???: Not now you two, we are trying to take this matter seriously. If you must squabble like kids, please leave the hall. Suigetsu: Gomenasai, Tennou-sama. Marika: My apologies, your highness. ???: Please just refer to me as Shizuku-sama. I prefer to be called by my first name. Suigetsu and Marika: Of course, Shizuku-sama. Shizuku: Now back to the matter at hand. We need something that is powerful enough to both battle the ship on even footing and protect Japana and its surrounding nations. ???: I believe I can be of help here. Shizuku: Joshiro Kujo, Fleet Admiral of the Japana Royal Maritime Self-Defense Force. Very well, let's hear it. Joshiro: Yes, Shizuku-sama. I believe my own personal Battle Super Carrier Izanagi can take this menace down. Let's not forget the power he displayed during the last war. Marika: Izanagi? If I remeber correctly, I was told that thing was waaaaayy huge. Suigetsu: Apparently, it was designed and built by his grandfather, the legendary Hamon Scientist Joshua Joestar. He was much more of a technologial genius than even me. That battleship is so colossal, that it's sometimes used to level an island by RAMMING INTO IT. Shizuku: Indeed, Izanagi can level islands and fire off hundreds of cannons at once, but it is a marine ship. With that in mind, it cannot directly confront the enemy ship should the battle take place on land or high altitudes. I might have no choice but to consider Suigetsu's and Marika's Suggestions. Kyo: I'd like to make a suggestion as well. We can use my new Green Maiden Sanae for this. She can easily take on this unidentified aircraft with her arsenal. She has a Portable AA Gun, a heavy duty Laser turret, and the famous Anti Materiel Sniper Rifle PGM Hecate II. And for more personal encounters,*Kyo proceeds to have Sanae take out her Zanbato, codenamed Miracle Wind* She has this. Shizuku: Impressive. I still need some time to think this over, but Tsubaki, Stingray, White Raven and Green Maiden will all fight aongside each other when we meet this aircraft. This meeting is closed. Have a good day everyone. Suigetsu, Marika, Joshiro, and Kyo: Yes, Shizuku-sama!!! Profiles Unlocked! Kyo Akimoto (Age: Well over a thousand years): A very childish acting Gap youkai, but do not underestimate him, he is very powerful. He also has a thing for being fashionable, and is Suigetsu's best friend. Shizuku Satonaka: (Age: 24): Empress of Japana. Very intelligent, and rules the empire with justice and equality, as anyone who is proven guilty of a crime is immediately excuted. Also a swordmaster, equaling Kyo's ability. Joshiro "JoJo" Kujo (Age: 19): Fleet Admiral of the Japana Royal Maritime Self-Defense Force. Has a serious personality, but has a bit of a superiority complex, albeit justified by his prowess in commanding the entire Japanese Maritime Fleet and his skill in maneuvering Izanagi despite its size. Joshua Joestar (Age: Deceased): The Previous Head Director of the Japana Ultimate Research Center. Even Suigetsu acknowledges that Joshua is mre intelligent than him, though not as resourceful. Joshiro's grandfather. Category:Blog posts